Aranaut
Aranaut is a ninja-like Bakugan from Neathia. He is Fabia Sheen's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Aranaut is partners with Fabia of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. His whole body sparkles like platinum. He is a skilled fighter, with abilities offensive, defensive skills, speed and reflexes. He is also equipped with a unique ability to emit an electromagnetic field from his hands. His main battle gear is Battle Crusher. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Aranaut first appears in episode 43 along with Coredem, Hawktor, and Akwimos when they show up in Bakugan Interspace. He then battles alongside an avatar version of Baron created by the Bakugan Interspace against the real Baron and Ancient Nemus. He then manages to defeat Baron after combining with the Battle Gear Battle Crusher. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders He appeared in episode 1, but Jake chose Coredem over Aranaut. In episode, 3 he is used by Fabia to fight Helix Dragonoid. This Aranaut, however, was a real Bakugan instead of a digital clone. Fabia also used the Battle Gear known as Battle Crusher, which was seen in a previous episode. In the end Fabia and Aranaut failed to defeat Dan to bring him on the Neathian side, so she teleported off to a corner in Bakugan Interspace were Aranaut asks Fabia if they should return home, but she refuses without to go back empty handed. Then Shun appears and asks Fabia for her side of the story. He appeared again in episode 6 with Battle Crusher to fight Plitheon alongside Fabia but lost due to a bug in the arena that Ren caused for the fight with Drago In episode 7 he and Fabia speak with the Brawlers while they are searching for Marucho about the true facts.They were similar to what Ren said to the Brawlers prior and also mentioned that his digital clone sent back a message to him after it was defeated and informed Fabia about a strong Bakugan(Helix Dragonoid) that could help Neathia. In episode 8, he will brawl alongside Helix Dragonoid, and the real Akwimos, Hawktor, and Coredem. ; Ability Cards * Mirage Up: Adds 300 Gs to Aranaut. * ???: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * ???:'''Nullifies the opponents Gate Card and transfers 300 Gs from opponent to Aranaut * '''Vector Fist: Adds 400 Gs to Aranaut. Game It was released recently alongside Lumino Dragonoid, Akwimos, Hakapoid, Sabator, and Krakix. Its ball form is shorter and wider than the ball form in the show. He doesn't work well with some Battle Gear because his arms are tough to fold down. The Haos version comes in three variations, 800 Gs in Brawler Game Packs and BakuTriads and BakuBoosts, 760 Gs in the Target Combat Set, and 680 Gs in some BakuTriads. The Darkus comes in only one variation, 760 Gs in some BakuBoosts. The Pyrus only comes in one variation, 750 Gs in some BakuBoosts. The Aquos comes in two variations, 650 Gs in Bakutriads, and 780 Gs in BakuBoosts and Brawler Game Packs. The Subterra Aranaut comes in two variations, 640 Gs in BakuTriads, and 740 G in BakuBoosts. The Ventus only comes in one variation, 620 Gs in BakuTriads. All of the Aranaut has defective arms that is why they don't fold down. Only few can fold down. Trivia * He refers to Fabia as "Princess". * His armor looks similar to the Dragon Gundam suit from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. * He sounds alot like Elico. * Aranaut is the first of the digital clones seen to be real as he was the first to speak due to the clones were copies of the original ones. *The gate card silver sword shows aranaut with a blue visor instead of red. Gallery Anime Aranaut (creature).jpg|Haos Aranaut in Bakugan form IMG000069.jpg|Haos Aranaut in Ball Form File:Picture_23.png|Aranaut in Bakugan Form File:Battle_chrasher(open).jpg|Haos Aranaut connected to Battle Crusher in Ball Form File:Picture_26.png|Haos Aranaut connected to Battle Crusher in Bakugan Form IMG_0232.PNG IMG_0419.PNG Aranaut.png|Aranaut File:Fabia_And_Aranaut_2.jpg|Fabia and Aranaut File:Fabia_And_Aranaut_3.jpg|Fabia holding Aranaut Fais.jpg|Fabia and Aranaut Game File:!BpiVOYwBmk~$(KGrHqQOKjgEu,dE6H-RBLr3,,EoGg~~_3.JPG|Packaged Darkus Aranaut File:Haos_Aranaut.jpg|Haos Aranaut File:Haos_Aranaut_Battle_Crasher.jpg|Haos Aranaut with Battle Crusher File:T10SxtXfdhXXajLE.5 060413.jpg 310x310.jpg|Pyrus Aranaut File:Aranaut-pyrus.jpg|Pyrus Aranaut File:T1pCJxXaFeXXb8rnI9_074656.jpg_310x310.jpg|Pyrus Aranaut File:!BoHQ!UgBmk~$(KGrHgoOKjwEjlLmV5FdBLmR!-LlRg~~_3.jpg|Darkus Aranaut File:51Yfow4GTzL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Darkus Aranaut File:518w47j+EfL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Subterra Aranaut File:Ventus_Aranaut.jpg|Ventus Aranaut Haos Aranaut in battle gear position.JPG aranautie.jpg|Aranaut's Ability Card Others File:Aranaut-haos-ca00.gif|Haos Aranaut using Battle Crusher Aranaut-haos-ca.gif File:ARANAUT'S_TURF.gif File:Barias_Gear2_Aranaut.jpg|Barias Gear connected to Aranaut HNI_0004.jpg|Pyrus Aranaut on Bakugan Dimensions aranaut-bgi.png|IM Icon Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan